


Chicken

by boyvidae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, barry is trans and bottoms, idk how to tag this it's just barry and taako having sex because they're both too stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvidae/pseuds/boyvidae
Summary: Barry Bluejeans has had enough of Taako's "pranks"





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> my pal @ hungwyyandhorny.tumblr.com posted [this amazing comic of barry and taako playing chicken](https://hungwyyandhorny.tumblr.com/post/177721455794/you-gotta-draw-the-ask-thing-if-you-havent), and wanted a fic so i just had to. then he did a [drawing based on MY fic](https://hungwyyandhorny.tumblr.com/post/177758967779/hey-yall-im-pissing-my-pants-boyvidae-wrote-an) so it's all come full circle now. anyway, this is just meant to be a fun fic with the boys, so please enjoy!

Barry Bluejeans was a man on a mission. His mission? Well, entirely? Kind of complicated, involved saving the multiverse and fighting off a physical manifestation of nihilism.

But, tonight?

Barry Bluejeans was going to beat Taako at chicken.

He knew it was going to happen-  _ again _ \- tonight, because he had made an unusual stop at Magnus’ room to look for his spare pair of glasses. He hadn’t found his glasses, but he  _ had _ found Lup painting Magnus’ nails, and grinning a little sheepishly at him. She had gotten up to kiss his cheek, squeeze his ass, and murmur “Go get ‘em, babe.” into his ear.

And that was all the permission Barry needed.

He opened the door to their shared room and was still a little surprised to see Taako there, clad only in a robe that was slipping off his shoulders, and stretched out luxuriously on their single bed. He had been expecting it, but-  _ still _ .

“Hello, Barry.” He purred, ears up but relaxed and lightly flushed. Taako really put his all into these charades, Barry could appreciate that. He took a moment to collect himself, hoping Taako wouldn’t suspect that he knew about the ruse.

“Hello, uh…  _ you _ .” Barry tried to cover up his fumble with a little extra husk in his voice, and he saw Taako’s ear twitch. Was that confusion? Curiousity? Uh,  _ interest _ ?

“You gonna join me in bed, big boy?” He continued, that adorable light rumbling in his chest. Barry couldn’t help it- he was a sucker for elf purrs. Taako beckoned him, and Barry steeled his resolve. Oh, he’d really get Taako this time. He’d  _ finally _ give this whole thing up, and Barry could actually beat him at his dumb game.

“Yeah, sure!” Barry closed the door behind him and strode to the bed, unbuckling his belt as he went. He almost missed Taako’s surprised murmur of “What- really?”. He slid his jeans from his hips and climbed out of them on to the bed, almost looming over Taako, whose ears had fallen down and back. That was some kind of apprehension, Barry could tell, the elf’s eyebrows were scrunched together, his lips lightly pursed.

“Why wouldn’t I?  _ Dearest _ ?” Yeah, that’s right, Barry thought. Lay it on super thick. “Did you not want me to?”

“No, no, no, of course-” Taako backpedalled. “My, uh… my  _ love _ .” Good one. Barry couldn’t help but smirk. He could see how the thin skin of Taako’s ears were almost as red as Barry’s face could get. Then, Taako lunged forward, and grasped at his face while he kissed him.

Barry let out a squeak of surprise. It wasn’t the first time he had kissed Taako, and it was almost definitely not the last (a thought that annoyed Barry as much as it made him laugh) but it was a surprise all the same.

His hands naturally fell to his hips, and he could feel how Taako was cupping his jaw with one hand and rubbing his thumb into his neck with the other. They broke apart, taking in quick breaths. Taako had a glint in his eye, like he was sure this would be it and Barry would give up.

So Barry pushed forward, kissing along Taako’s jaw and down to his neck. He took a few moments to suck a mark into Taako’s collarbone, and was a little surprised by the sigh it drew from him.

“You look so beautiful tonight.” Barry began, murmuring into his skin. “Absolutely, uh…  _ effervescent _ .”

“That’s a ten gold word for sure.” Taako preened. He combed his hand through Barry’s hair, and okay, that felt pretty nice. “You’ve still got an awful lot of clothes on, there, Bear.” Barry heard him say as he kissed down to Taako’s chest, and then pulled back.

Another test. Taako was watching him with an easy smile, but narrowed eyes. Barry reflected the grin, and hooked his fingers under his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side easily. “Better?” He wondered, and, despite himself, passed his hand over his briefs. It brought a bit of an embarrassed blush to his cheeks, but Taako didn’t need to know that it wasn’t just from stimulation. Besides, the realer it was, the better.

Taako looked over him briefly, and Barry saw him wet his lips. Damn, Taako was good at this.

“Still… these.” Taako reached forward to snap the band of his briefs, and Barry laughed. Alright, that was a very Lup move anyway. He got up from the bed to shuffle them off his hips. Again, he was a little ashamed at how aroused he was, damp and swollen between his thighs. Natural, he supposed. It wasn’t as though Taako was unattractive- Barry was dating his twin.

He climbed back over Taako, and resumed their kissing. Taako’s hands roamed now, over Barry’s sensitive nipples and down to the padding around his hips and thighs, squeezing gently.

One touch made him break from Taako to wriggle and laugh as he hit a particularly ticklish spot. Taako laughed too, and he must not have known how different his laugh was from Lup’s, because the jig should have been up there.

And why  _ wasn’t _ it? Taako really should have backed out by  _ now _ , right? At this rate, they’d-  _ At this rate, they’d _ -

Barry’s mind blanked a bit, and he felt Taako slip a hand between his thighs, stroking upward just once between his folds. His whole body shuddered in response, and Taako bit at Barry’s lower lip playfully. He probably thought he had him now.  _ No  _ way, Barry thought. If- if it came to that, so be it! Barry wasn’t going to give Taako the satisfaction!

He leaned over the elf so he’d be forced to lay back against the bed. Barry could see now where he was standing at attention within the robe, and he felt a little less embarrassed over his body’s responses. He slowly untied the sash, watching Taako’s face for any hint of-  _ anything _ .

But Taako was just gazing down lustily at him, eyes half-lidded and ears twitchy.

He untied the sash and pushed the robe to the side, watching Taako’s dick fall back towards his belly a little. Again, if Taako knew how different-  _ this _ \- was from Lup’s, then that would be it.

That gave Barry an idea.

He laid alongside Taako, propping himself up on an elbow so he could rub at the base of Taako’s ear, and kiss along his cheekbone. Taako let out some quiet huffs of delight, eyes closed, that purr starting back up again as his ear trembled in Barry’s grasp.

Barry reached to rub at Taako’s dick, slow, strong strokes that he was sure would annoy the man. It quickly did, with Taako’s hips thrusting into his fist, his brow furrowed and teeth dug into his bottom lip.

Then, Barry released him, moving his hand down to cup at his balls, and slowly pushing his finger into the soft, giving skin. He could feel the entrance to the little passage there, pressing his finger a bit deeper.

Taako tolerated it for just a moment, before his eyes flew open and he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Oh, not- not tonight,  _ babe _ .” He said, reaching to swat Barry’s hand away.

“You love when I do that.” Barry said in turn, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He was  _ still _ trying! “You always call them your little cu-”

“Just not  _ tonight _ , that’s all.” His voice was firm, but a little more playful. Taako had one ear raised a little higher than the other, as if waiting to see Barry’s response. Barry obediently put his hand on Taako’s belly and kissed along the long shell of his ear before taking the tip in his mouth and gently pressing down with his teeth.

He felt Taako shudder under him. It was good to know Lup’s sweet spots seemed to apply to Taako.

“What  _ can _ we do, then?” Barry murmured, letting his voice fall into a bit of a whine.

“I liked what you had going before.” Taako grumbled, guiding Barry’s hand so it was wrapped around his shaft again. Obligingly, Barry began to jerk him off again, but still using those slow strokes he knew he’d hate. “Maybe- you want me to top? Or-?” Taako let it trail off, and Barry saw his eyelids flutter when he passed his thumb over his tip.

“I think you can top tonight,  _ angel _ .” Barry nosed into Taako’s soft hair, listening to the purr in the elf’s throat. “If you like.” And of course, he knew he would.

“ _ Would I _ .” Taako’s voice was more like a growl, and Barry felt an almost-painful throb between his legs. Alright. Not acceptable, body.

Then, Taako was up and over Barry, robe discarded, kissing him something fierce. He ran his fingers through Barry’s hair, roughing it up before dragging his nails down his chest.

The smarting lines they left urged a groan from Barry, and Taako pressed deeper into his mouth with that. A knee between Barry’s legs, and he was grinding it up against Barry’s cunt, causing him to whimper at the sudden intense stimulation.

It all felt a little  _ too _ good.

Taako moved from Barry’s mouth, leaving a trail of angry red marks down his chest and belly until he was between Barry’s legs, and pressed an electric kiss against his clit.

Barry trembled lightly at the sensation, and sat up to weave his fingers into Taako’s hair. Taako was glancing at him, as if gauging his reaction. Was he still seeing if Barry was going to tap out? Well, too bad. He wasn’t going to, and if he got a good fuck out of it, then he definitely wasn’t going to complain.

He bucked his hips just a little, and gasped at the feeling of brushing over Taako’s lips. It caused Taako to smirk, his ears relaxing, and he focused in on Barry, swirling his tongue around his clit and pulling it into his mouth.

“Oh-” Barry whined, digging his nails into Taako’s scalp as fire ran through his veins. He could see Taako’s tail from this position, previously tucked away and still, twitching rapidly from side to side. The genuine excitement was obvious, and it made Barry feel pretty good about himself. He could even get Taako riled up- even if it was out of spite.

“Like that?” He heard Taako murmur against his skin, and Barry answered with another thrust of his hips, trying to pull Taako as close as possible. Taako pulled back instead. “Pink or stink?” He asked, boldly. Barry blinked at him, mouth slightly agape. Taako’s name was on the tip of his tongue, and he had to force it back down.

“What?” He said instead, because it was the only other thing he had. Taako grinned, all teeth, and applied gentle pressure to his perineum.

“What’re you feeling tonight,  _ sweet thing _ ?”

“P-Pink. I mean-  _ pussy _ \- I  _ mean _ -” Barry was way too conscious of how hot his cheeks were, and he flopped back on the bed with a loud laugh. “Way to kill the mood, uh,  _ precious. _ ”

Taako didn’t answer, and he felt him teasing his entrance with a long, lithe finger instead. Barry twitched towards the stimulation, biting down on his lip.

“Mood’s not dead ‘till I say it is.” Taako mumbled, and that actually did sound like something Lup would say, before he began to lick and suck at Barry’s clit again, a finger sliding into him.

Barry hummed into his fist, high and keening as he bucked down on Taako’s mouth, unabashed. He could feel that heat building up again, his clit throbbing against Taako’s tongue, and soon he was sitting up again to get better leverage.

Taako’s one finger quickly became two, and Barry was decidedly soaked now. He could see his slick on Taako’s face as he pulled back for a breath. Barry didn’t give him much respite, guiding him back with a firm hand on the back of his head. Taako’s eyes flicked up to him, brow cocked, but he resumed flicking his tongue over his clit. Each contact like a wave of pleasure crashing into him.

Barry was aware of how he sounded- mewling and panting- but Lup always told him how much she loved it. She would purposely get him riled up while they were trying to be quiet and sneaky. The thought of that sent another jolt of intensity through him, and his back arched while he moaned.

At that, Taako pulled back completely, wiping his mouth briefly before surging up to kiss Barry again. He could taste himself on the man’s tongue, and could barely keep up with Taako’s pace thanks to his overworked breaths.

“Ready,  _ dumpling _ ?” Taako asked, and Barry knew there was a lot more than just sex on the line here. He could see the tension in Taako’s bright eyes, and his ears were raised and forward, fixed on him.

“Ready,  _ muffin _ .” Barry shot back.

_ Got you,  _ Taako _ , _ he thought.

Taako spread Barry’s leg’s just a bit farther, and pressed into him. They both groaned as he bottomed out, and picked up their frantic kissing again.

Taako took it easy at first, which surprised Barry, slowly pulling out and pushing in, like he was feeling his way around the encounter, not as confident as he had been before. It still felt fantastic, his length filling him and his thumb pressing against his clit as he fucked into him. Of course Taako was good at sex. That wasn’t exactly a revolutionary idea to Barry.

He reached to grab at Taako’s thigh and gave him an encouraging squeeze and pull, hoping he’d get the hint. He did, shifting them bodily on the bed a bit before he started laying into Barry hard, urging a shout from the human as he did.

Barry couldn’t help but screw his eyes shut as the pleasurable pain rocketed through him with each fresh, rapid thrust. He bit down on his lip, and could feel Taako’s teeth grazing his neck, little nips that were almost lost in the waves of arousal. He kept his thumb on the same rapid pace of rocking his clit back and forth, and it was almost overwhelming.

“ _ Shit _ .” He heard Taako huff over him, and Barry peeked out to reach up and take his ear in his hand again, rubbing and stroking up the length. Taako’s reaction was immediate- he let out a long whine, his hips stuttering before resuming his intense pace, and leaned hard into Barry’s caress. He couldn’t help but smirk, and Taako drove into him so hard that he wailed, slapping a hand over his mouth and muffling his sobs.

Taako moved his hand from his mouth, pinning it above Barry’s head. His other hand was still free, but the message was clear, and it had Barry’s legs shaking harder than they already were. He cried with each powerful thrust, the heat in his belly building and building until it was too much, and it was crashing around Barry’s ears, wave after wave of it.

“ _ Oh _ , fuck,  _ b-baby _ ,  _ baby _ -” Barry was gripping the back of Taako’s neck as he fucked him through his orgasm. “Don’t- don’t stop!”

Taako tucked his head into Barry’s shoulder, groaning loudly against his skin. He thrust deeply into Barry a few more times before he was shuddering over him, his muscles taught and rippling with every pulse of his orgasm.

Barry held on tight to him as the intensity faded, and the roaring in his ears was replaced with just the sound of their heavy breathing.

Taako straightened up, his cheeks and ears deeply flushed, covered in a sheen of sweat. He caught Barry’s eye, and quickly pulled out of him, rolling over to lay on his back next to him instead.

He saw Taako lazily flick his wrist, and Barry felt immediately cleaner, which was appreciated.

But also, Barry Bluejeans had definitely just fucked Taako.

As their heart rates slowed and their breaths became quieter, an awkward silence filled the room instead. Barry waited- waited for Taako to say something, anything. Surely,  _ now _ , he had to say  _ something _ ! How much farther could it  _ go _ ?

Barry suddenly had the thought that Taako would probably rather marry Barry than admit defeat, and he knew in his heart it was true.

So, he cleared his throat and sat up, fruitlessly smoothing down his hair and absently touching a bruise on his throat. When he glanced behind him, Taako was watching with expectant eyes, ears flicked forward again.

_ No _ !  _ Damn _ him!

“I just remembered.” Barry said with a sniff. “I told Taako I’d help him check over some new spells he was working on.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s long asleep by  _ now _ .” Taako drawled. “Although, you may have woken him with all the shouting.”

Barry’s ears got hot, but he deigned not to acknowledge the latter half of the sentence.

“Well, I’ll go check. You  _ know _ how he gets when I forget about him. It’s like the world is ending.” Barry had the pleasure of seeing Taako’s tail crossly flick from one side of the bed to the other, the fluffy tip smacking against his shin.

“Fine, whatever. Might as well  _ sleep _ with him if you’re gonna go.” Taako huffed, rolling over in bed and curling up around himself, as though he was truly a snubbed Lup. Barry laughed softly, and pulled the covers over the elf before pressing a kiss to his temple. He saw his ear flick and a ghost of a smile on his lips at that.

Barry could feel the ache in his hips now, and was hyper-conscious of how he was walking. Great. That wasn’t anything for Taako to gloat about. He left him with a pat on the hip, dressing in some pyjamas before leaving the room and padding down the hall to Taako’s bunk, where he assumed Lup was waiting, as she normally was.

And she  _ was _ , of course, laying propped up against the wall and examining her freshly painted nails. She looked up as Barry entered, and her eyes widened. He imagined she was taking in his ruffled hair and bruised skin.

“Okay.” Lup began slowly, a brow raised and a crooked smile on her face. “I know I said ‘Go get em’, but it looks more like…  _ he _ got  _ you _ , babe. How far did you even...” Lup paused as Barry crossed the room to sit with her on the bed, stepping gingerly. “Barry  _ Bluejeans _ !”

“I wasn’t about to lose to him!” Barry defended himself, and Lup rocked back, nearly smoking her head off the wall as she let loose a massive belly laugh. Barry quickly corralled her, pulling her into his lap and rubbing his nose on the underside of her long ear. She was still laughing almost too hard to notice.

“ _ Gods above! _ ” She gasped finally. “Everyone on this ship is  _ too fuckin’ much! _ ”


End file.
